typingfandomcom-20200215-history
A Grand Finale of a Parody present - Countdown to Destruction (2016) - made by morphinlegacy for a grand finale of parody
Countdown to Destruction is a final end of a parody. Angel Grove Diddy Kong, Lanky Kong, Tiny Kong, Chunky Kong, Numbuh One, Numbuh Two, Numbuh Three, Numbuh Four, Numbuh Five, Ryder, Marshall, Chase, Rubble, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker, Rusty Rivets, Blaze, Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny, Mega Man, Ike, Blythe Baxter, Star Butterfly, Dipper, Mabel, Pacifica, Lincoln, Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Clyde, Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Leo, Annie, Quincy, June and Cosmo the Seedrian are with Donkey Kong in their final mission to fight against King K. Rool and his Villains in Angel Grove Downtown. Villains Klump, Krusha, Father, Delightful Children from Down the Lane, Dark Oak, Pale Bay Leaf, Black Narcissus, The Dazzlings, Vivixs, Moogers, Wrench, Poisandra and Curio are with King K. Rool their invasion upon at Angel Grove Downtown. Vica Galaxy Zeltrax, Octroo, Kelger, Swabbies, Electrotramp, Blue Globbor (Aquitan Ranger-head), Game Face, Pestilox, Skeltox, Glytcher, Jellyfish, Pumpkin Rapper, Punch-A-Bunch, Halfbake, Negatron, Yuffo, Shearfear, Klawlox, Lion Tamer Org, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Octophantom, Oysterizer, Vampirus, Miss Chief, Puzzler, Stenchy, Sting King, Fearog, Fright Wing, the Craterite Conglomerate, Hookbeard, Rofer, Icy Angel, Redeye, Wild Weeder, Two-Headed Parrot, Cyclopter, Fishface, Smokescreen, Horror Bull 2, Snizzard, Stag Beetle, Altor, Termitus, Horn, Chin Dragon, Armadevil, Spell Digger, Madimot, Donkeyvac, Pineoctopus, Motorcycle Org, Rhinix, Nojoke, Mutantrus, Ravenator, Psycho Red's Monster Form, Vexicon, Jester, Toady, Hardtochoke, Hat Monster, Vilevine, Rhinosnorus, Destructipede, Nightmare Moon (from Princess Twilight Sparkle saga), a repainted Pirantishead with Hate Master's hair (from "Fire in your Tank"), the Zhane-injuring monster (from "Survival of the Silver"), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Megaranger pig chef monster, an unnamed B-Figter Kabuto anemone monster, Jafar, Hades, Ursula, Captain Hook and Cruella de Vil from Mickey's House of Villains, Giga Bowser from Super Smash Bros. Melee, President Jimmy and Anna Worthington, Mala Mala Jong, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Kombat Knat, LottaMuggs, Porkasaurus, Cataclazmic, Torch Mouth, Ultra Vulture, and Changeling are with Vypra & Kylo Ren in their invasion in the Vica Galaxy. Eltar X-Borgs, Eye Guy, Goo Fish, Altor, Two-Headed Parrot, Slippery Shark, Psycho Red's Monster Form, the Owl Monster (from "Rangers Gone Psycho"), Mace Face, Shrinkasect, Destructipede, Oysterizer, Iceage, Turbine Org, Headridge, Hunter, Univolt, Praxis, Termitus, Fearog, Coralizer, Smogger, Fatcatfish, Meteor, Sting Rage, Scaraba, Crumummy, Cannonbrawl, Crocotox Red, Waspicable, Giganis, Devastation, Cybax, Lion-Creature, Clawhammer, Voltage Hog, Pharaoh, Lizwizard, Lunatick, Clawbser, Blue Face, Ninja, Scorpionic, Flute Org, Slammer, Tooya, Madtropolis, Face Stealer, Terror Tooth, Stag Beetle, Marvo the Meanie, Spikey, King Sombra (from The Crystal Empire saga), a black repainted and furry Robogoat (from "Fire in your Tank"), an unnamed Megaranger mushroom monster, Master Core from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, Warhok, Warmonga, Chad Dickson, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Aqualung, Kombat Knat, Triplesaurus Rex and Unctuous are with the Armada and Cyber Vrak in their invasion upon the Sentinel Knight's home planet. Gratha (Quarry Version) Choobo, Moogers, Wolfgang Amadeus Griller, Beauticruel, Hydrax, Magnetox, Rocketron, Conwing, Taxi Cab Monster, Bopp-A-Roo, Arachnor, Psycho Blue's Monster Form, Vacsacker, Katastrophe, Maniac Mechanic, Silo, Bird Bane, Beezara, Puzzler, Chameliacon, Quadra Org, Admiral Abominator, Tough Tusks, Badussa, Gorgax, Eyescar, Skarf, Professor Strickler, Guitardo, Translucitor, Psycho Yellow's Monster Form, Queen Chrysalis (from To Where and Back Again saga), the flat-topped bluish-white stitchy monster (from "Alien Rangers of Aquitar", et all), an unnamed Kakuranger burly robot monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto Kappa monster, an unnamed B-Fighter Kabuto pineapple monster, Grindel from Super Mario 64, Star Wolf from Star Fox 64, Margie and the Girl Squad, Heinz Doofenshmirtz, and "Beetleborgs" monsters Furocious, Crimson Creep, and LottaMuggs, are with Morgana in her fight against Omega Ranger and Nova Ranger on Gratha. Category:Crossovers Category:Parodies Category:Characters (The Blogspot)